My invention relates to a waterbed and more particularly to an improved waterbed of circular configuration and its supporting structure.
Conventional waterbeds, in general, must rely on rigid in flexible peripheral forms, or built in peripheral pneumatic air chambers to provide support for the soft inflatable water bags installed in such frames. Rigid inflexible forms are generally bulky, expensive and difficult to package and convey, and air chambers, while easier to package are expensive to manufacture.